Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 Sep 2017
00:02:55 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: she might be busy too 00:03:48 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 00:04:10 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: We should ask them to come on. 00:04:16 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (to make chat less dead) 00:18:01 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 00:20:44 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hello 00:20:47 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hi 00:20:49 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: did you crash? 00:22:05 CHAT Sophiedp: hi> 00:22:10 CHAT Sophiedp: * o/ 00:22:16 CHAT Sophiedp: 16:20:49 Alexiel Lucifen: did you crash? CHAT who? 00:22:45 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: he meant you. 00:22:58 CHAT Sophiedp: ah 00:23:02 CHAT Sophiedp: ye, I crashed rip 00:23:21 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: thought so, llol 00:29:20 JOIN DogTheWendy has joined the Ladyblog 00:29:26 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hi 00:29:32 CHAT DogTheWendy: Hello again 00:29:39 CHAT DogTheWendy: To Sophie. ... 00:29:59 CHAT DogTheWendy: You will need to edit Game Bot to Bot Noir. http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Miraculous_Ladybug_Wiki:Chat/Logs 00:30:43 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Why does it say Game Boterator? 00:31:10 CHAT DogTheWendy: Game Bot used to log the chat but he's banned now so Sophie does it. 00:31:28 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: oh. 00:32:23 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: " Do not edit this page unless you are an admin, as a slight mistake can hinder the bot's performance." 00:32:41 CHAT DogTheWendy: Sophie just edited it. 00:32:53 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I know. 00:34:41 CHAT DogTheWendy: It's back to normal now 00:48:47 CHAT DogTheWendy: Hello again 00:48:47 CHAT DogTheWendy: To Sophie. ... 00:48:47 CHAT DogTheWendy: You will need to edit Game Bot to Bot Noir. http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Miraculous_Ladybug_Wiki:Chat/Logs 00:48:47 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Why does it say Game Boterator? 00:48:47 CHAT DogTheWendy: Game Bot used to log the chat but he's banned now so Sophie does it. 00:48:47 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: oh. 00:48:47 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: " Do not edit this page unless you are an admin, as a slight mistake can hinder the bot's performance." 00:48:47 CHAT DogTheWendy: Sophie just edited it. 00:48:47 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I know. 00:48:48 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 00:55:36 JOIN MariSexyChat has joined the Ladyblog 00:58:05 JOIN Dorumin has joined the Ladyblog 00:58:19 CHAT Dorumin: What's good my fellow fellas oh wait it's dead 00:58:28 CHAT Dorumin: How can it be dead there's like 8 people online 00:58:50 CHAT Dorumin: We probably broke a wiki record by now 00:59:08 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi Dorumin and MariSexyChat 00:59:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: lol 00:59:21 CHAT Dorumin: Hey what's up 00:59:28 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Wait Bot Noir doesn't count. 00:59:39 CHAT Dorumin: Bot Noir counts double 00:59:45 CHAT Dorumin: This chat wouldn't be anything without 'em 00:59:51 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: okay 01:00:00 CHAT Dorumin: Like honestly it's the soul of the party 01:00:07 CHAT Dorumin: !hi 01:00:07 CBOT Bot Noir: Hello useless pile of goop 01:01:00 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Even though you demoted yourself, you're still technically a chat mod. 01:01:32 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You have access to give commands to Bot Noir. 01:01:50 CHAT Dorumin: Not like I plan on doing much modding anyways 01:02:19 CHAT Dorumin: I demoted myself because I didn't deserve the title, but if I wasn't trusted with the rights I would have been removed from the whitelist 01:02:47 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I think Tansy might trust you. She likes you. 01:03:15 CHAT Dorumin: Tansy is nice with everyone 01:03:21 CHAT Dorumin: At least that's my impression of 'em 01:03:35 CHAT Dorumin: They've been super nice with me since day one at least lol 01:03:46 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Cool. 01:04:50 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: So what are you doing here? 01:05:14 CHAT Dorumin: Oh 01:05:19 CHAT Dorumin: Sophie linked me some chat logs 01:05:39 CHAT Dorumin: Then I glanced over at the chat module and saw that it was full to the brim of people so I hopped in 01:06:04 CHAT Dorumin: A second after I realised that everyone was pretty much dead and regretted it immediately 01:06:19 CHAT Dorumin: Too late for going back now mate 01:06:41 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I'm still waiting for Tansy to come on. It doesn't look like she'll appear. 01:06:59 CHAT Dorumin: Did you leave her a message on her wall? 01:07:09 CHAT MariSexyChat: Hi. 01:07:10 CHAT Dorumin: I can leave 'em a !tell for you, if you want 01:07:13 CHAT Dorumin: Hey, you 01:07:17 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi 01:07:22 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I think she's busy. 01:07:31 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: She always joins whenever Alex is on. 01:07:48 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: nice profile pic, Mari. 01:07:58 CHAT MariSexyChat: Thanks. 01:08:07 CHAT Dorumin: Alex getting all the wiki gals for himself 01:08:08 CHAT Dorumin: *banned* 01:08:18 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: That looks like Cat Noir? 01:08:24 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: He certainly is. (lenny) 01:08:35 CHAT MariSexyChat: It is Cat Noir from Copycat. 01:09:09 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: That picture is quite attractive. :3 01:09:14 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: who Mari? 01:09:23 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: or Tansy? 01:09:25 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: MariSexyChat? 01:09:46 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok, yeah, Tansy 01:09:52 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I think she is busy 01:10:09 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: She is. She always joins whenever you're around. (lenny) 01:10:26 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: only if I ask her too, lol 01:10:40 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: or if she see a lot of people in chat, lol 01:11:01 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: There's so many times she joins chat regardless if you ask her to or not. 01:11:16 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: did you see my second point? :P 01:12:24 CHAT Dorumin: Maybe it's not that Tansy joins whenever Alex is on chat 01:12:32 CHAT Dorumin: But Alex is on chat when Tansy usually joins 01:12:53 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Tansyflower didn't join today though. 01:12:59 CHAT Dorumin: Or Alex is always on chat, it's probably the 3rd one that's online the most, right behind Sophie and the bot 01:13:03 CHAT Dorumin: !seen Tansyflower 01:13:03 CBOT Bot Noir: Dorumin: I last saw Tansyflower 4 days, 18 hours, 15 minutes, and 27 seconds ago. 01:13:13 CHAT Dorumin: Jesus christ she ain't been on in a while 01:13:27 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: How did you collect that data so fast? 01:14:03 CHAT Dorumin: The bot saves the timestamp of when you left chat when it's online and saves it on an online database 01:14:11 CHAT Dorumin: When you use !seen it just gathers it and displays it 01:14:25 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: That's awesome. 01:14:34 CHAT Dorumin: The timestamps can be seen at Project:Chat/Seen 01:14:35 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: It is. 01:15:08 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Robyn, Sophie and Mari are first 3 on the list. 01:15:26 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Why is Bourbon at the top, they don't join the chat a lot. 01:15:46 CHAT Dorumin: They're in order of appearance 01:15:56 CHAT Dorumin: Robyn hosted a chat bot first 01:16:09 CHAT Dorumin: So when she was on alongside the bot, she was the first one to leave and be logged in the database 01:16:14 CHAT Dorumin: The same happens on SU 01:16:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: but she was on yesterday? 01:16:34 CHAT Dorumin: I hosted the bot and it logged me first w:c:su:Project:Chat/Seen 01:16:37 CHAT Dorumin: Hm 01:16:41 CHAT Dorumin: Was the bot online when she was on? 01:16:59 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: There's quite a lot of people on the list. 01:17:24 CHAT Dorumin: The SU list has ~8,000 people 01:17:42 CHAT Dorumin: inot many at all :v 01:17:47 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: SERIOUSLY? 01:17:55 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: The Steven Universe wiki? 01:18:02 CHAT Dorumin: Yeah 01:18:05 CHAT Dorumin: Click on my link 01:18:08 CHAT Dorumin: The list is huge 01:18:24 CHAT Dorumin: I dare you to scroll from the top to bottom with your scroll thing on the mouse 01:18:34 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I don't see the link. 01:19:22 CHAT Dorumin: http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Steven_Universe_Wiki:Chat/Seen 01:19:39 CHAT Dorumin: The link color kinda blends in with the background 01:20:05 CHAT Dorumin: Shame, nobody is in charge of the chat css anymore :y 01:20:13 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: That's cool. The Miraculous wiki chat isn't that big. 01:20:25 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I'm going to scroll from top to bottom 01:20:34 CHAT Dorumin: Don't do it it took me like 1 minute 01:20:36 CHAT Dorumin: lol 01:20:50 CHAT Dorumin: That may not sound like a lot but it was a very boring minute 01:21:01 CHAT Dorumin: Also, yeah this chat is smaller but that keeps it more chill 01:21:17 CHAT Dorumin: I bet your chatban log is almost deserted 01:21:34 CHAT Dorumin: We had like 3,5k chat bans on SU since 2012 01:22:41 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Done. 01:23:08 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: That only took me a minute or 2 or 3 01:23:15 CHAT Dorumin: You must have fast fingers. (lenny) 01:23:22 CHAT Dorumin: Just 1 01:23:31 CHAT Dorumin: give or take 15 seconds 01:23:51 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: And I thought this wiki had a lot of people join. 01:24:00 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Ours is nothing compared to yours. 01:24:10 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: For now, wait till season 2. 01:24:38 CHAT Dorumin: It's not my wiki anymore :P 01:24:50 CHAT Dorumin: Also, you better pray that you don't get as much activity as SU in 2015 did 01:24:54 CHAT Dorumin: Believe me 01:25:03 CHAT Dorumin: One chat mod isn't going to be enough for that 01:25:12 CHAT Dorumin: Especially Sophie 01:25:21 CHAT Dorumin: (no offense Zach) 01:25:29 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: There's more people here than the Steven Universe wiki chat. 01:25:46 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: How many chat mos do you have on the Steven wiki? 01:25:48 CHAT Dorumin: Yeah the SU chat has died off, people have moved on to Discord 01:26:01 CHAT Dorumin: There's like 5, but none of them actually mod the chat 01:26:07 CHAT Dorumin: Like I said, they all moved to Discord 01:26:24 CHAT Dorumin: But back when the chat was active there were 6 or 7 01:26:32 CHAT Dorumin: But I was still the admin that did all the modding 01:26:37 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: That's cool. I wish this wiki had a discord but there's not many users on this site. 01:26:50 CHAT Dorumin: I'll be honest with you guys 01:26:58 CHAT Dorumin: I love wikia chat 01:27:12 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: How do you get the discord system at the side? 01:27:16 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I love it too. :3 01:27:39 CHAT Dorumin: I'd like it more than a Discord chat on here, but I get why people would want Discord over it so if y'all move onto it I'd understand 01:27:45 CHAT Dorumin: Oh that's DiscordIntegrator 01:27:50 CHAT Dorumin: w:c:dev:DiscordIntegrator 01:28:09 CHAT Dorumin: It's a thing to embed your discord server on the wikia rail or in wikia pages with a template 2016 04 23